Bomb
The Bomb is a common weapon and tool that is available at some of the stores in the game. It's also a form of Projectile Attack for certain characters. The Bomb is considered to be a Fire-elemental weapon. Uses Bombs can be used to damage enemies and open hidden areas. If there's a crack in the wall, a bomb can be used on it. If the crack gets bigger, bombing it one or more times will reveal some sort of secret. A bomb won't harm the player once it detonates, so it's safe to use one and stand in place until it explodes. They can also be used as a Projectile Attack that will damage enemies and hurt them with fire gradually, also you can send enemies flying. The Gray Knight, Conehead, and Royal Guard use this as a Projectile Attack. Magic bombs can be used to break cracked walls. They are also the only magic projectile in the game that can hit more than one enemy. They have an explosion radius that will send enemies flying if they are around the perimeter of the explosion's effective range but aren't hit by the actual bomb when it explodes. It's considered to be fire-elemental based, so it deals one hit of fire damage over time. Almost half of the enemies in the game are weak to it as well. This outclasses the Necromancer's "Kamikaze Skeleton". When used in the air, it falls at a 60° angle rather than a 45° angle like most projectiles, which only makes it more effective because it will hit enemies that stand close to you, where you can't hit them with projectiles at Magic Jump height. With magic bombs, those enemies will be no big deal at all, and that makes combining levitating and Projectile Attack spamming very useful for going solo on Insane Mode without taking damage. The Gray Knight, as well as the Red Knight, have the most ineffective combo in the game, which separates Gray Knight from Royal Guard and Conehead. there is also no need to buy bombs if you or another player is Gray Knight. Pink Knight's stuffed animals are similar to bombs in almost every way, except for their element. Since stuffed animals are non-elemental, they don't deal damage over time, don't have an explosion radius, and can't hit multiple enemies, but they partially make up for that by critical hitting enemies based on the player's current weapon's Critical Hit chance. Stuffed animals, like bombs, outclass "Kamikaze Skeletons". Characters that have the bomb element are especially useful in arena mode. Bombs can be used to combo-lock opponents, this combo-lock is one of its kind due to a player not being able to escape one even while being frame-perfect. Video footage of combo locking is found here Bombs are necessary to find the following Animal Orbs: *Snoot, the elephant animal orb, who can be found in the Cyclops' Fortress level. *Troll, the troll animal orb, who can be found in the Thieves' Forest level. *Scratchpaw, the tiger animal orb, who can be found in the Sand Castle Interior. *Burly Bear, The bear animal orb, who can be found in the secret cave in the Tall Grass Field level. Locations *Thieves' Store (15 gold) *Volcano Store (17 gold) *Swamp Village Store (19 gold) See also * Tools * Stores Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Fire